


You Belong With Me

by OfDonutsAndWomen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, High School, High School AU, Neighbors, SuperCorp, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDonutsAndWomen/pseuds/OfDonutsAndWomen
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift’s song





	You Belong With Me

Lena looked up from her calculus homework and sighed. Her window had a clear view into her neighbors room. Her very attractive neighbor who was captain of the football team, one of the most popular people in school, and The girl who had Lenas heart. 

Her name was Kara Danvers. 

Lena watched the girl pace around her room on the phone with, the brunette assumed, Sam. Kara’s girlfriend. She rolled her eyes. 

Typical high school couple. Captain of the football team with the Head cheerleader. Everyone knew that they were just together for the status they held, but the whole school loved it anyway. 

Kara finally hung up the phone and threw it on the bed before throwing herself on it. Lena picked up her sketch pad and wrote a simple note before holding up so Kara could see. 

“You okay?”

When the blonde finally looked up at her, she smiled and held up a finger. She pulled out her own pad and wrote “Tired of the drama.”

Lena internally rolled her eyes at that. Of course dating a cheerleader came with a boatload of drama. She wrote back “sorry” with a sad face. It wasn’t her fault but she at least wanted to keep up the conversation. 

When Kara just shrugged, she took a steadying breath and wrote another note. This one was something she’d been dying to tell the girl for years now. It read “I love you.”

But when she looked up, the captain had shut her curtains. 

Lena sighed and tossed the pad down and connected her phone to her speakers. A Taylor Swift song came on and she smiled. 

The brunette sang and danced her way around her room, getting everything ready for school the next day. 

~~~~~~~

She woke up in the morning and got dressed before hurrying downstairs and heading out to the bus stop. She pulled out a book and flipped through a few pages. 

Kara came out of her own house and sat next to her. She looked up from her book and offered a smile, trying to think of something cool to say. 

“Hey!”

Nailed it. Kara returned the greeting and they chatted about their homework and about the game against Daxam that night. 

A gust of wind came along and blew some hair into Lena’s face. She thought she was going to have a heart attack when Kara reached up to brush it behind her ear. 

It took everything she had not to just lean in and kiss her.

Then Sam pulled up. Lena glared while Kara blushed and stood up to get in the car. 

Sam shot daggers at Lena and pulled Kara in for a bruising kiss. When they pulled back, Sam grinned and The brunette before driving off. 

She sighed and went back to her book until the bus came for her. 

~~~~~~~

That night at the game, Lena was in her band uniform watching the game from her spot on the bleachers. 

She rolled her eyes when Sam and the other cheerleaders did some ridiculous flipping things as the Supers scored. 

She watched as Kara threw touchdown after touchdown. 

At half time, she went on the field and performed along with the band. She blushes when she caught Kara’s eyes on her. 

At the end of the night, she went home exhausted. They had won the game by a landslide. Kara had been invited to a victory party thrown by none other that Sam. 

She cried into her pillow, wishing the blonde had gone home with her. 

~~~~~~~

The next weekend was Homecoming. She was sat on her bed doing her homework. 

She looked up to see Kara looking dapper in her seemingly perfectly tailored suit, holding a note. 

“You coming tonight?”

She shook her head and held up her reply. 

“No, studying.”

When Kara replied, her heart skipped several beats. 

“Wish you were.”

The blonde grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder before waving at Lena and heading to the dance. 

The brunette bit her lip and glanced at her closet where a simple, yet elegant, dress was hanging. Then she made her choice. 

She dashed around her room getting ready. She curled her hair, out in her contacts, slipped on the dress, threw on some make up, and wiggled her feet into some converse. Then she grabbed her moms keys and rushed to the dance. 

~~~~~~~

She stopped outside of the doors to the gym where the dance was being help and took a deep breath. 

Alex, Kara’s sister, walked out and nearly ran into the brunette. She gave Lena a knowing smirk and said “Kara just dumped Sam. She mentioned needing to see you.”

Lena’s heart started racing and she thanked Alex before the girl walked away. 

She gave herself a quick pep talk before pushing the doors open and stepping in. 

Her eyes landed almost immediately on Kara. She took a second to admire how great she looked. 

And then the blonde looked up. Lena saw her jaw drop. They started walking towards each other. Lena could see Sam in the background. She looked absolutely furious. 

But that didn’t matter because Kara was wrapping her in a hug and whispering how beautiful she looked. 

Lena pulled back just enough to cup Kara’s cheeks and lean in closely. Kara closed the distance and they shared a kiss on the middle of the dance floor. 

She pulled away with a smile and said “You belong with me.”

Kara laughed and kissed her again before asking her to dance. 

They won prom queen and queen. That night Kara went home with her and they talked for hours on end about anything that came to mind. 

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other and neither of them could remember ever being happier.


End file.
